Love and Pain
by Demon Kitsune
Summary: JinXiaoyu fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken..at all..*sob*  
  
Author's Note: I love Tekken...lol  
  
Chapter 1-----The Confession  
  
Jin Kazama stood there, his dark black hair swaying in the wind facing Ling Xiaoyu. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Both stood at the edge of a cliff, "I won't let you destroy your life. There is too much to live for." She no longer had that cheerful twinkle in her eyes.  
"You don't care about me, no one does. It's just too much, I've lost everything. There is nothing else for me to live for," said Jin turning away from Ling for the moment.  
"Yes, there is something to live for, Love. Love saves things, and helps sometimes," she said blushing. "Ever since I first saw you, I fell in love with you. I.I just couldn't help it. Your mysteriousness just lured me in. I figured out, it was your pain. Please, let me help."  
His face turned a bright pink, "Love," Jin mouthed the words. "Is there such a thing? I thought it was Love that caused pain. My friends..whenever I had them, I've loved. Deceit...that was all I received in return. Since then, I have never been able to open up."  
"Please!" Xiaoyu pleaded. "I will be your friend! Let me help."  
Jin gave in. Stepping away from the ledge, Xiaoyu ran to him and locked him into a tight hug. Though surprised, Jin wrapped his arms around her and began to cry on her shoulder himself. 


	2. A Walk in the Woods

Author's Note: Flame me if you find it necessary.. I myself am not sure how this story came about, possibly because.. Never mind, I am listening to IEvanescence-My Last Breathe/I. What a great song, lol. Oh, and before I forget, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got. ^_^ Another thing, sorry for the late update, I lost my disk and once I found it my dad grounded me from the Internet.  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream/wish/pray, I do not, and never will own Tekken, the good folks at Namco do.  
  
Author's Note: I will come back and type.gotta go play in the rain...:D.  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, I am soaked, shivering, and back with inspiration. It is time to write!  
  
Chapter 2-----A Walk in the Woods  
  
Jin and Xiaoyu began walking in the woods. Hand in hand, they stepped through the entrance; lush greenery surrounded the pair. During their walk, they came upon a variety of plants and many animals. Jin suddenly stopped walking once they reached deep into the forest. A goofy grin spread on his face as he let loose a quick yawn. His bare chest showed his muscles clearly, his bare feet also showed muscle structure. Ever since the previous incident, which nearly cost him his life, Jin Kazama was much happier and his facial expressions showed every bit of it. Ling giggled, "What is so funny?" she asked.  
There was no answer. Instead, Jin quickly pulled a bandana from his black pants and tied it around Ling's eyes. Before she could react, he swooped her into his arms and dashed through the woods, silently. Jin came to a sudden halt and lowered her down. Ling straightened herself out, but Jin roughly planted a kiss on her delicate lips while holding her by the hips. Ripping off the blinds, she kissed him back playfully. Jin blushed, his hands still wrapped around her slender hips, Ling was wearing a Japanese sailor school uniform. Though she was Chinese, she was an exchange student and found that wearing her uniform was much more comfortable than other clothing, with shorts under of course. Ling took a look around; it was a shrine of some type. Granite statues covered in moss decorated the secluded area. Strangely, this part of the woods was dark and shady while light shone through the rest of it.  
"I want to thank you, Ling," Jin finally said. "I never thought anybody actually cared for me. My grandfather, Heihachi, obviously does not care for he attempted to kill me a few times. My father, Kazuya, he left my mother and I.My mother, Jun, she cared for me.but Ogre killed her." A sad expression covered his face as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
Ling wiped the tear away and gave him a tight hug. "Everything is okay now, let's just remember her with good thoughts, and live happy," she smiled. The whistling of shuriken, piercing the silent and calm air interrupted their conversation. Five ninja encircled the couple.  
"What?!! Only the Mishima/Kazama family knows this place! How could anyone have found it?!!" Jin asked enraged. His moments of peace were interrupted. Muscles and hatred shown through his face, the dark expression from when he was on a mission to avenged his mother's death had returned. He finished two off with a Demon Uppercut and the remaining with a Flash Combo. Meanwhile, Ling had knocked out her two assailants with a Hydrangea and the remaining, was foolish enough to stand behind her. He was finished off with her Mistrust. 


	3. A Violent Stranger and Only Weeks to Liv...

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tekken...at all.... bursts into tears**

**Author's Note: I am sorry to say that I completely forgot about once I got my computer access.... which was recently so please don't be angry. Now, I am back and hopefully I haven't lost my touch. I'm setting up a website and I'll put up the link and you can visit it if you'd like...After it is complete, that is. **

**Chapter 3 The Violent Stranger and Only Weeks to Live**

**"Jin I think we should get out of her-----." Ling was cut off by a silver dart with a simple maroon feather piercing her neck. She lost her ability to stand and toppled to the ground as if the finale of a dying samurai. Dropping to her knees first, then falling off to the side, scattering dust into the air.**

**"Ling!" Jin leaped to her side and gently pulled out the dart immediately. Her face was already pale and she was sweating profusely, moaning in pain. It was poison. A shadow emerged from the trees, so silent, that Jin wouldn't have noticed if darkness didn't cover him and the body of motionless Ling.**

**"The high school brat has three weeks to live. I am the evil one who has the only antidote. If you want her to survive, you'll meet me at the nightclub known as Fighters' Wonderland at 5pm," the female voice put simply in an Irish accent. "7 o' clock sharp."**

**"Fine, you bitch," he said smugly, cradling his girlfriend in his arms. **

**"Good, and don't be late," she warned and disappeared.**

**"Who in the Hell was that?" Jin asked himself angrily as he rushed out of the woods, hurrying Ling to the best clinic available. He walked into the emergency room with Xiaoyu in his arms. The nurses immediately brought out a gurney and sped her to a private room. Jin followed the entire time and sat in the chair beside her bed while the doctors examined her.**

**"Kazama-san," the doctor spoke up." "Ling is fatally poisoned and we have no cure."**

**"How long do you expect her to live?"**

**"She has three weeks at the most."**

**"Dammit...that woman wasn't lying..." Jin yelled aloud. "What could she possibly want with us though? We didn't do anything..." He checked his watch. One hour to go... **


End file.
